Une deuxième chance
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ce fut sa femme, connue pour ses frasques sexuelles, qui rappela à Lancel le sens des mots rédemption divine.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Ce fut sa femme, connue pour ses frasques sexuelles, qui rappela à Lancel le sens des mots rédemption divine.

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°18 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, une scène d'amour entre deux personnage d'un même univers mais qui sont les opposés l'un de l'autre.

Note de l'auteur bis : Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Par ailleurs, le Lancel des livres est très différent de celui de la série. Je me base donc sur les livres ici et non sur la série.

 **Une deuxième chance**

Comment Amerei avait réussi à le convaincre d'enfin consommer leur mariage, Lancel n'en savait absolument rien. Il savait que cela sonnait ingrat, mais il n'avait jamais voulu d'une épouse, d'un château, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se repentir pour ses péchés. Un régicide, un adultère, incestueux de sucroît, la vanité, la cruauté...

Si les Sept lui avaient sauvé la vie sur son lit de mort après la bataille de la Néra, c'était pour faire pénitence.

Il soupira, se jurant de prier pour demander pardon aux Dieux.

Au début, il avait été fâché de devoir se marier par devoir, à une veuve, connue pour avoir été mariée après avoir été découverte en pleins ébats avec trois hommes en même temps. Pourtant, Amerei n'avait été que gentillesse et douceur depuis son arrivée, le tout arrosé de sincérité. Elle voulait essayer de faire fonctionner leur mariage. Depuis le jour où il était arrivé, elle avait été d'une fidélité exemplaire et pour lui, complimenter une tenue d'un homme, un léger badinage, n'était pas de la tromperie. C'était juste son caractère. Elle était gentille, généreuse, honnête, et il osait même dire innocente. C'était juste qu'elle avait un feu éternel entre ses reins. Ses mots d'ailleurs résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle l'avait rejoint au septuaire, attendant qu'il finisses ses prières. Elle avait eu vent de la dispute entre son père et lui à propos de la non consommation du mariage.

\- Oh, je ne prends pas parti. Avait-elle dit. Mais ça me peine de vous savoir fâchés. Surtout quand vous vous aimez si profondément

Elle avait poursuivi ainsi :

\- Je ne connais pas les Sept Dieux aussi bien que vous, mon époux. Pour être franche, je les prie si rarement que je doute qu'ils savent qui je suis. C'est un tort sans doute. Aussi, mes questions sont celles d'une femme qui tente de les comprendre, à son niveau.

Nullement rebutée par son silence, parce qu'elle le savait tout ouïe, elle avait continué :

\- Peut-être que les Sept vous ont envoyé ici pour rendre les gens de Darry heureux. Peut-être vous ont-ils envoyé ici pour créer un havre de paix dans ce monde à feu et à sang. Et peut-être que vous accorder un château, un mariage, un titre, c'est un signe de leur part pour vous dire qu'ils vous ont déjà pardonné vos erreurs.

Les pensées de son épouse avaient trouvé un écho en lui et le faisaient se questionner à son tour. Les Dieux l'avaient-ils pardonné, en l'envoyant dans une terre reconquise, relativement paisible, aux côtés d'une femme qui, à défaut de pratiquer, respectait ses croyances ? Ne se montrait-il pas vaniteux en refusant cette possible absolution, demeurant éternel repentant ? Au fond, au-delà de toute sa foi, il réalisa aussi qu'il avait peur. Hormis Cersei, il n'avait eu aucune autre femme. Amerei ne méritait pas d'être salie par lui, pas après cette relation. Il n'osait pas non plus se lier avec elle, parce qu'il avait peur d'être à nouveau trahi et blessé, abandonné à son sort. L'amour lui avait fait trop de mal et l'avait poussé à faire du mal. Amerei finit par le rejoindre dans leur lit. Elle souriait.

\- Détendez-vous. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Rit-elle

Sa plaisanterie ne faisant pas mouche, elle s'adoucit.

\- Vous... Je suis votre première, peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Non...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur ? Je vous sais encore convalescent mais...

\- Vous toucher, ça serait vous salir.

\- Je ne suis pas une vierge.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, l'incitant à la regarder.

\- Peu m'importe ce que vous avez fait. Avec qui vous avez couché. Moi, j'ai bien couché avec d'autres. On a tous nos secrets, nos expériences. Moi, je ne vois que mon époux, le seul adulte ici depuis des années, qui me traite avec respect malgré mon surnom de « Corps de Garde ». Pardon de ma vulgarité, mais les autres, les fantômes du passé, on les emmerde. On avance, on regarde droit devant nous, on devient meilleurs. Et puis, qui sait, cela serait peut-être même mieux qu'avant ?

Il eut un faible sourire et il la laissa l'embrasser, avant de se laisser guider par elle.

Amerei avait peut-être raison :

Les Sept Dieux l'avaient peut-être envoyé à elle parce qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

 **FIN**


End file.
